


Magnetic

by Ellies_Archive



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cat Hybrid Min Yoongi | Suga, Cat/Human Hybrids, F/M, Fluff, Hybrid Min Yoongi | Suga, Hybrid bts, Implied Sexual Content, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellies_Archive/pseuds/Ellies_Archive
Summary: Your friend Chelsea drops a hybrid cat at your door for a week. What will ensue? (One shot)





	Magnetic

An electronic dinging woke you from your nap. You rolled over, blindly grasping for you phone.

“Hello?”

“Ellen! Oh did I wake you up?”

“Yes. What’s up Chelsea?”

“I need to ask you a huge favor.” You held in a groan. Chelsea had a habit of asking you for favors.

“What?”

“I need you to hybrid-sit. My friend from work, Heather, she has this hybrid and asked me to do it, but you know I’m going on this trip tomorrow and there’s no one else to ask. You like animals, right?”

The sudden onslaught of words left you dazed.

“Hybrid?” you asked.

“Yeah, just for a week! Oh, I got to go. I’ll drop him off tomorrow morning! Thanks! You’re the best!” The line went dead. You stared incredulously at your ceiling, like it was the offending party.

“I didn’t even say yes!”

The next morning you made sure to wake up early. The piece of your mother in you wouldn’t allow you to have guests over before cleaning your already well-kept apartment. It struck you as sadly ironic that you were doing so much for a guest you didn’t agree to. Still, you fluffed the pillows on your couch, did the dishes in the sink and vacuumed.

At about 9am, you heard a knock on your door. Your heart raced in anticipation. When you opened the door, you were greeted by Chelsea’s annoyingly large smile.

“Ellen!” she squealed. She brought you into a hug like she hadn’t seen you in forever. It was when your chin was resting on her shoulder that you saw the person behind her. He certainly was a hybrid. Black ears twitched on top of his head. Intense dark eyes sat atop a button nose and lightly pouted lips. His skin was as white as snow, a sharp contrast to his black hair. His expression was rather blank, but he gave you a small polite smile when your eyes met.

Before you could gawk more, Chelsea released you from her grip and pushed her way inside. She put down the duffel bag she was holding and gestured for the hybrid to come in.

“Ellen this is Heather’s cat hybrid, Yoongi,” said Chelsea.

“Um…Hi, it’s nice to meet you,” you said.

“Nice to meet you,” he responded in a deep voice. Chelsea looked between the two of you appraising each other before she clapped her hands together.

“Okay! Well, I got a flight to catch, later kids!” With that she exited the apartment and left you two alone.

“Is she always like that?” Yoongi asked.

“Pretty much. Like a smiling tornado.” You heard him chuckle a bit at your joke. Grabbing his duffel bag, you made your way further into the apartment. “So, this is my place. It’s rather small, but uh, treat it like you would Heather’s place.” He followed behind you, his dark eyes taking in the details of your home.

“I can show you where you’ll be staying.” You led him down the hall, where the guest bedroom was. It was a simply decorated room. There was a twin sized bed, a nightstand and a closet.

“I get my own bed?” he asked.

“Yeah, of course. Don’t you have one at home?” Yoongi shook his head and avoided your gaze. Your heart dropped. So that was his situation. You had heard of people treating hybrids exactly like they would pets. It sickened you. They were human too.

“Well, here you get your own bed,” you said with a kind smile.

“Thank you. For, uh, taking me in. I know it was sudden.”

“You’re welcome. I’m sure it’s not ideal for you to be thrown around from person to person.” You placed his bag on the bed and gave him a small tour of your apartment. It was when you showed him the kitchen that you heard his stomach growl. His cheeks flushed, and he looked away.

“I can make some breakfast. Chelsea gave you something to eat right?”

“Not really…” he said.

“When did you last eat?”

“A day ago.” Your eyes widened at his statement. What the hell? Did Chelsea not care at all about his wellbeing?

“That’s…come with me.” You took his hand and led him out of your apartment.

“Where are we going?”

“An all-you-can-eat sushi buffet. It’s right down the street from me. You need food, now.”

An hour later you watched Yoongi eat his tenth plate of sashimi. The cat seemed to be in heaven. You swore you heard him purring as he chewed.

“Have you had sushi before?”

“No, I’ve never had anything like this.”

“Really? But you obviously like it. Heather didn’t take you out to eat?” Yoongi laid his chopsticks on his empty plate.

“No.” The more you heard about Heather, the less you liked her.

“Well, while you’re with me, you can try all sorts of food.” You smiled at him. He nodded, his ears flicking.

The walk back to the apartment was rather quiet. It seemed both of you were more on the introverted side. It was a comfortable silence, one that was rare to find with someone. A firework suddenly exploded in the night sky. Yoongi jumped and instinctively grabbed onto your arm. You patted his hand, recovering from the fright yourself. A light laugh trickled out of your throat.  
“Whoa, I guess we’re both scardey cats.” You grinned at your pun, looking over to the hybrid for his reaction. He shook his head with a small smile. After a moment he released your arm.

The more time you spent with Yoongi, the more you liked him. He was wonderful company. Hearing bits and pieces of his life with Heather had really affected you. Even if you only had him for a week, you wanted to show him a good time. He was a sweet and gentle soul, despite his aloof exterior and pointed gaze.

When you arrived home, the two of you changed into your pajamas and huddled on the couch.

“So what do you like to watch usually?” Yoongi shrugged in response. “Well, let me know if you don’t like what I pick.” You put on a widely popular film and relaxed into the plush cushions of the couch. It wasn’t long before Yoongi relaxed too. You kept stealing glances at him to make sure he liked the movie. He seemed alert and interested. Every time you looked at him, you couldn’t help but look at his black ears. He must be a breed that was fluffier, like a Maine Coon.

It was common knowledge that hybrids loved to be pet and cuddled with, much like domesticated animals. Still, you didn’t want to suddenly touch him without his permission. You cleared your throat and gathered up courage.

“Um…Yoongi. Could I…pet you?” It came out soft, but he obviously heard you. His face was painted with shock.

“Are you serious?” he asked. You took his answer negatively and began stumbling over your words.

“Oh, yeah, I mean that’s a bit much- it’s a lot to ask you- I didn’t mean to cross the line- I just-“

“You can.”

“What?”

“You can pet me,” he said. He scooted closer to you, his eyes never leaving yours. You swallowed a lump in your throat and gently placed your hand on his head. It began with your fingers carding through his soft locks. His eyes slid closed and you heard a purr erupt from his chest. With more confidence, you massaged his scalp with both hands.

At this point Yoongi pressed his head into your hands, moving closer to you on the couch. You couldn’t help but smile in delight. The final straw was scratching behind his ears. The black cat was so starved for love and attention he pushed you down onto the couch and fell on top of you. He nuzzled the side of his face against yours, purring incessantly. The sudden change in position caused you to freeze in shock. Yoongi looked up at you with pleading eyes. “Please don’t stop,” he said.

You nodded slowly and resumed petting him. His arms wrapped around you and he hid his face in your neck. His button nose pressed into your skin. He inhaled your sweet scent and found himself relaxing. Yoongi couldn’t remember the last time he was pet, but he knew your pets were the best. The way you were so gentle with him melted his heart.

“It’s been so long,” he said, his deep voice so close to your ear.

“Since you’ve been pet?” Yoongi nodded slowly, still not bringing his head up from the crook of your neck. This explained his intense reaction. Your heart ached knowing how neglected he was. You wrapped your arms around him, still scratching and massaging his ears.

There was more to your feelings than a nurturing urge. Yoongi was very handsome and from the moment you laid your eyes on him, you felt your heart throb with desire. You liked this man and suffice to say you were soaking up every second of your bodies pressed so close together. You urged yourself to not over do it. Much like him, you were starved for contact. The fluttering of your heart intensified, and you squeezed your eyes shut.

Yoongi noticed your racing heart and propped himself up.

“Are you alright?” he asked. You opened your eyes to see his face hovering just inches above yours. A familiar heat rushed to your cheeks.

“Y-Yeah. I just…” your words died in your throat. There was no way you could explain how you were feeling. The moment you dared to look into his eyes you felt your stomach tighten.

Yoongi was stuck in the same sinking ship. Your scent and gentle touches intoxicated him. His mind was fuzzy, thoughts full of you. The look on your face must’ve mirrored his own. He could practically taste the emotions rolling off you: anxiety, confusion, need, excitement, attraction. The cat felt so pulled toward you that it felt natural to close the distance between you.

His soft lips gently pressed onto yours. The contact shot bolts of electricity down your spine. Knots tightened in each of your stomachs and both parties craved more. It wasn’t long before his hands were tangled in your hair, turning your head so he could slip his tongue into your mouth. You heard yourself groan as you rubbed your leg up his. He nipped at your bottom lip and ran his hands up your sides. Yoongi caressed the exposed flesh of your abdomen, silently asking if he could go further. In between kisses you managed to breath out a ‘yes’. The momentum could not be stopped. You both craved each other at such primal levels that it was impossible to cease your ministrations.

Sunlight slipped through the cracks of your blinds, prodding you awake. Your eyes met a bare chest. There you were, naked on your couch, cuddled up to an equally naked Yoongi. Memories of last night flooded your mind. The sounds you made, the way he touched you, the way he felt filling you-. You quickly bolted up from your position, panic surging through your veins. What had you just done? You took Yoongi in while his owner was away on vacation and on the first day you slept with him? Somehow the cat still slept, his face as peaceful as ever. Looking at him sent another wave of anxiety through you.

Minutes later you had locked yourself in the bathroom for a hot shower. Never in your life had you been so out of control with another person. It’s like he made you drunk. No inhibitions to speak of, only the satisfying of desires. You shivered thinking of the way he looked at you last night. It was intense. So much so that you were terrified. What had you just gotten yourself into?

You hoped the hot water would melt away your anxiety. The shower did relax you momentarily. The carefully crafted illusion of peace was shattered as you exited the bathroom. Yoongi was there, waiting outside the door. He was wearing yesterday’s jeans and the warmest smile you’d ever seen.

“Good morning,” he said. He kissed your forehead and brought you into a hug. You couldn’t help but melt into his embrace. It felt so right, like you’d known him for years. The logical side of you rang the alarm bells. You pushed away from him and looked down at your feet.

“Yoongi…a lot happened. It’s all really fast and overwhelming. I-I don’t know…” His ears fell to the side as a grimace surfaced on his face.

“I know you feel the way I do,” he stated bluntly. You dared to look at him, only to find him staring down at you, arms crossed sternly.

“But this is crazy! I’ve only known you for a day and I think I crossed a line.”

“I should’ve known something like this would freak a human out.”

“What do you mean?”

“Love goes a little differently for hybrids. There’s not a lot of courtship or taking things slow. When we meet someone we like, we jump right in. And I really like you. I’ve never met anyone who makes me feel like you do.” He reached out and gently tilted your face up. “I feel so intensely drawn to you. It’s more than just simple lust or infatuation. I think…” he sighed and released his hold on your chin. “…I think this is something more.”

“More? What do you mean?” Your head was racing. What Yoongi said was the truth but you couldn’t wrap your mind around it. The whole situation was dizzying.

“It’s something my mom told me about when I was little. You know how some animals mate for life? Well a lot of hybrids were made like that, so they would be loyal to their owners. But there are others who naturally have this…other half. A natural soulmate. It’s not because I was genetically engineered to be this way. I think we were fated from the start. Ellen I know you feel the way I do. I think we were meant to be.”

From that day on, Yoongi slowly confirmed his theory. He took you to hybrid experts and historians. You watched documentaries on the subject. Soon enough, you couldn’t deny it. You were soulmates.

He respected your wish to take things slow, although you both craved to collide once more. As the end of you week drew closer, you began to feel anxious. What would happen once he went back to Heather? It was the day before Yoongi was supposed to leave that you got a phone call.

“Hey Chelsea,” you said into the receiver.

“Hey boo. Oh my god I’m having such a great time here. But I have some news. Heather just rang me and told me she’s decided to permanently move to Rome. So, uh…about Yoongi…”

“She what?” Yoongi’s ears perked up at your tone and he quickly sat next to you.

“Yeah, she like found her dream home and some job at a local restaurant so she’s gonna move there. She said you could adopt Yoongi.”

“I…” you looked over at Yoongi, who had a similar look of shock on his face. Just looking at him made you smile.

“Yeah. I’d love to. Can she fax me his papers?”


End file.
